I Don't Dance
by Henri and Markey's World Of FF
Summary: "This was out of his element, but with Tony, he was doing all sorts of things he never dreamed of doing." Dancing with his boyfriend, Gibbs realizes how much his life keeps changing the more he falls in love with his senior agent. Pure Tibbs fluff with the background of a team wedding. Who doesn't love Tibbs and weddings? Gibbs/Tony slash! Established Tibbs!


**For the first collaberation between Henri Jane and myself, we present to you 'I Don't Dance' the Tibbs version of Country Music Star Lee Brice's current single, I Don't Dance. Of course we don't own Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, or really any of them. How sad. **

**Read and enjoy all the fluffy Tibbs! **

_**"I'll never settle down, that's what I always thought. Yeah, I was that kind of man, just ask anyone..."**_

The wedding was beautiful, dark green clothes with gold accents that brought out the sparkle in Ziva's eyes lined the tables as she danced as one with her new husband. It had been the event of the season for the team; Abby and Ziva had spent every last moment making sure that the Israeli's dreams for her special day came true. Jethro, Tony, Ducky, and Palmer had had an easier task, making sure Tim's last night as an unmarried man went off without a hitch. Of course, it did it with the help of a few beers and cowboy steaks from over the fire.

The dance floor was full of happy couples spinning, twirling, and laughing as the music played; the team leader and his senior agent were no exception.

"You're looking awfully James Bondish in your tux tonight, J."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs laughed, "Remember Tony, it's a rental," knowing full well what his boyfriend had in mind.

"It would be worth it," pulling him closer and laying his head on the older man's shoulder. He enjoyed the feel of being close to his boyfriend. It had been a rough couple of weeks with cases one right after the other, followed by last minute preparations for the wedding. "I missed you, J."

Jethro smiled as he felt his boyfriend relax in his arms. This was out of his element, but with Tony, he was doing all sorts of things he never dreamed of doing.

"_**...I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you around and around in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care, I'd do anything with you anywhere. Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, 'Cause, I don't dance..."**_

He smiled as his mind drifted back a few weeks ago to when they lay in his basement under the frame of his latest boat. Tony was snuggled up into his arms when all of a sudden the younger man jumped up and grabbed his boss by the arm. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Gibbs figured this was another one of his pick-up lines for sex, which he was happy to oblige with.

"Just come with me." Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps, only stopping in the living room long enough to grab a blanket off the back of the couch before heading out the back door.

Laying the blanket on the ground, Tony softly pushed his lover to the ground before laying out beside him once again, snuggling close with his head on his chest.

At that moment, nothing could hold a candle to the hundred watt smile that was plastered on the older man's face when he heard his boyfriend whisper, "I just wanted to see the stars."

_**"...Love's never come my way, I've never been this far. You took these two left feet, and waltzed away with my heart..."**_

After Shannon, Jethro knew he wasn't the same. All the other women had been mistakes; he knew he could never love anyone like he had loved his wife. And the nine-iron sized scar on his head from the hairdryer had all been enough to convenience him that he would never be loved again, at least until he met Tony.

He never again thought that he would be able to look at someone and feel as much love as he does every day when he looks across his desk, or when he looks beside him in bed each night. He never again thought he would feel as content as he did standing here with his arms around the waist of another man, his senior agent at that.

_**"...I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you around and around in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care, I'd do anything with you anywhere..."**_

Tony ran his hand softly down the side of his face, "You okay, babe?"

"Never better,"

"I know that face, that was the Leroy Jethro Gibbs thinking face...soooo whatcha thinking about?"

He still continued to sway them slowly as he took one of the younger man's hands in his, "Me, you, us."

Tony stopped them looking up at his partner, a tear sitting in the corner of his eye, "Are you breaking up with me? At Tim and Ziva's wedding no less?"

_**"...Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand girl, 'cause I don't dance..."**_

"Not even close," he whispered in his ear as he softly kissed the side of his face, "Was actually thinking how I've fallen in love with you even more than I had before."

Feeling like an idiot, Tony looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, J."

Taking his hand, and leading him off the dance floor, outside to the garden. "Look at me Tony." He stuck his hand under his chin, forcing his boyfriend's green eyes to look into his blue ones. "I'm not much for words, you know that better than anyone. But, I keep finding myself doing things with you, that I never thought I would do. You're something I never thought I would find again; you're love."

Before Jethro knew what was happing, he felt his boyfriend's lips crashing onto his. All the passion and love he could muster was in one kiss. Pulling apart, he looked up and smiled into the eyes of his lover, "You know, for a man who's not good with words, that was a damn fine way to say 'I love you.'"

"I do love you Tony, I love you so much."

"I love you too J, more than you know."

_**"...I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you around and around in circles. It ain't my style but I don't care. Well I'd do anything with you anywhere. I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you around and around in circles. It ain't my style but I don't care, I'd do anything with you anywhere..."**_

Gibbs smiled as he stood in the corner watching the happy couple in their final dance. Glancing over, he saw Tony laughing as he danced with Abby.

"Ahh Jethro my dear friend, there you are. I thought you had left already."

"Nah Duck, I was falling in love again. If you will excuse me." The doctor simply nodded his head, smiling that his friend had found love again.

Sitting his cup on the table he walked back to the dance floor, "Mind if I cut in, Abs?"

_**"...Yeah you go me in the palm of your hand girl, 'cause I don't dance..."**_

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed our first collab together! If you have any pairings or situations you would love to see our favorite characters in, inbox us, we will be more than happy to give it our best shot! **

**Don't forget to leave those lovely reviews! **

**Much love NCIS fanatics, Markey & Henri**


End file.
